


When Reality Bleeds Into the Wrestling World

by Dastiel4ever



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23775607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dastiel4ever/pseuds/Dastiel4ever
Summary: A story full of one-shots where reality bleeds into the professional wrestling world whether that be who your parents are, going after a significant other, bringing in a personal problem or taking things a bit too far.
Relationships: JBL | John Bradshaw Layfield/Ron Simmons | Faarooq, Steve Corino/Nigel McGuinness | Desmond Wolfe/BJ Whitmer
Kudos: 1





	When Reality Bleeds Into the Wrestling World

**Author's Note:**

> I consider this a AU because I change the parents of the wrestlers and therefore not based in our reality. Most of the current wrestlers on both AEW and WWE have wrestlers as parents (like Seth Rollins parents are Edge and Christian). If you would like a full list of parents and children I can post it as a stand-alone work and just link it to this story or a chapter whichever one you choose. Let me know if that is something you would want because it will come into play a lot in these one-shots!

Based after this moment <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OIhVOfBQxy8>

Cathy quickly walks up to Tommaso microphone in hand, camera man behind her.

“Tommaso, hey, Tommaso. I just want to get your thoughts about what just happened.” Cathy says. Tommaso stops chuckles.

“My thoughts? My thoughts. You really don’t want to know my thoughts.” Tommaso says. “But I’ll give them to you anyways. You know, ever since he got here he’s been untouchable. He’s been able to get away with pretty much whatever the hell he wants! He gets attacked even just a little bit they send a stretcher out for him. He attacks somebody in the parking lot, they protect him. He was supposed to be banned from the building, he’s supposed to be gone and yet he still magically appears in the arena! You think that’s coincidence? No that’s favoritism. Because he’s got two Uncles in there who have his back.” Tommaso says. “No matter what he does he knows Uncle Regal and Uncle Nigel will be there to back him up.”

“I’m sorry, what?” Cathy asks.

“That’s right, nobody would know because they keep it top secret! They want to keep the favoritism and bias super low-key.” Tommaso says. “Hell, maybe Regal and Nigel are too ashamed of being JBL’s brothers.” Tommaso says scoffing. “Whatever the case is, he’s obviously gotten special treatment since day one in NXT. You are just finally up to speed on why.” Tommaso says before walking away. The camera man puts his camera down looking at Cathy who is still in shock.

“What are we gonna do?” The camera man asks.

“We aren’t going to air this!” Cathy says. “No way!”

“You don’t think that the fans deserve to know the truth?”

“Not when it’s real life. That wasn’t…this isn’t right to air.” Cathy says.

A day later Tommaso is sitting at home completely regretting that interview he has his phone in his hand when suddenly it starts to vibrate uncontrollably. He quickly rushes to his computer pulling up WWE’s YouTube channel and there it was. Shit, now that information was out to the world. The whole entire world knew who Johnny’s family was and it was his fault. He hates himself for outing that kind of information but he had it all pent up and wasn’t able to talk to Johnny or Candice about it and so it finally spilled out in the most horrible way.

Johnny sits at his desk watching the video a third time wondering what has gotten into his best friend to make him say these things. He knew that Johnny didn’t want his family information out there. Not that he was ashamed or anything but because he didn’t want people to think that he somehow got there because of his family. Although he didn’t outright say his Dad was JBL people were going to figure it out and although he loves his dad he knows that he has some heat on him from the things that he has done. And who knows with some of these fans if they kept digging they could find out he was adopted.

For people to find out he is a Hart and a Bradshaw and then question him about why he kept that a secret. He just didn’t want to use his name and his Dad’s to get anywhere in this business, that’s why he changed it to Gargano. Hell, that’s probably why all of his brothers changed their names too, Aiden changed his to English, Bobby changed his to Fish and even his step brother changed his name to Byron Saxton. Johnny sighs as he gets a call from the performance center.

“Hello?” Johnny answers.

“Hey, Johnny, so you probably know why I’m calling.” Hunter says.

“Yeah, I saw.” Johnny says.

“We are going to have a meeting with JBL, Nigel and Regal and we want you there.” Hunter says.

“Alright. Just…just us?” Johnny asks.

“Just the four of you and a few others from the staff.” Hunter says.

“Okay. I’ll be there.” Johnny says.

“Don’t worry, Johnny, we’ll figure this out.” Hunter says. “Just, don’t look at Twitter or any social media, no comments on the video. You promise?”

“Yeah, I mean it’s kind of impossible I’m being tagged in a million posts.” Johnny says.

“I know but just don’t open the app. Don’t even pull your phone out. Put it in your pocket and get in the car.” Hunter orders.

“I’ll see you in a bit. I’ll put my phone away, Hunt.” Johnny says hanging up putting his phone in his pocket. To be honest he didn’t want to see what people were saying about him. The ride to the performance center is short and filled with anxiety. Although it wasn’t his fault or his decision he still feared he would somehow receive consequences. He gets out walking into the performance center trying to ignore the looks he is receiving from his fellow trainees. Johnny walks into the conference room smiling seeing his Uncle’s sitting at the table, his father on the screen apparently on video call.

“Johnny.” Nigel says standing up. Regal also stands up hugging Johnny tightly.

“How are you doing?” Regal asks.

“Haven’t had much time to process given I just watched the video.” Johnny says.

“And how many times did you watch it?” Nigel asks.

“Fuck off.” Johnny says. Nigel nods to himself. “Where’s Hunt?”

“Trying to track down who posted the damn video.” David says.

“Wait, you weren’t…you weren’t told?” Johnny asks.

“No we weren’t told! All we know is Cathy told the camera guy to delete the footage and then this morning the footage is online.” David says. “Cathy didn’t want this information out, it’s a bit more personal and private and therefore shouldn’t be shared but either the cameraman didn’t agree or someone got ahold of the footage.”

“I mean, the information is out now. There isn’t much we can do about it.” JBL says. “I just don’t want people digging into…”

“Look, I know this is stressful on you and you are worried that people might find out more information but we will get this all figured out.” David says. He looks over at the door to see Hunter coming looking rather angry. Johnny quickly goes to sit in between his two Uncles’.

“I had to fire the cameraman; he sent the footage to the Social Media guys saying the promo was approved by us here at the PC.” Hunter says.

“And the media guys just went with it?” David asks.

“It was late; they probably didn’t want to double check.” Hunter says. “That’s why he did it when he did. It was posted at 3AM.”

“What are we supposed to do now?” Regal asks.

“I don’t see any use in denying it.” JBL says.

“For you, maybe, but for us…it’s a bit more complicated.” Regal says.

“What are you afraid of William? This won’t affect your image. The people know Johnny, they know he would never use family to get higher in the card or get into the company. And he didn’t.” Hunter says.

“Just as long as whatever we do doesn’t hurt Johnny, I’ll do whatever.” JBL says.

“How about releasing statements?” Hunter asks.

“I don’t know…” Nigel says. Johnny throughout this whole thing was just going back to the interview and how ashamed his Uncles were. The way they were acting, were they ashamed of him? Were they ashamed of being his Dad’s brother? He was getting far too emotional and there were too many people in the room for that.

“Just…just do whatever you want.” Johnny says pushing the chair away from the table getting up quickly running out the door nearly crashing into the wall on the way out.

“Nigel, William, go make this right. Now.” JBL says harshly. Nigel and Regal slowly rise from their chairs quickly making their way out of the room. Regal quickly makes his way towards the gym area spotting Johnny in one of the many rings just on the other side of the gym.

“Wait.” Regal says stopping Nigel from moving any further. “He’s looking up. Let’s just give him a few more minutes.” Nigel looks around noticing the stares they were getting from the trainees. “Alright, come on.” Regal says walking past some of the trainees, Nigel following after him hearing the whispers going back and forth. Is this what they were going to have to deal with on a daily basis? Regal pushes open the door, Johnny instantly looking up. Regal sits next to him in the ring, Nigel resting his elbows on the ring.

“Sorry for walking out.” Johnny says.

“Hey, it’s alright. It’s a lot. Just…tell us what you are feeling, mate.” Nigel says.

“It’s just you guys seem to be really reluctant to put out statements or admit that I’m your nephew. And with what Tommaso said…I just can’t help but think if it is all true.” Johnny says.

“No! Johnny Layfield Hart!” Regal says smacking him softly on the back of the head. “I would never be ashamed to be your Uncle, in fact just the opposite but by making this public it just makes it…it opens yourself up to criticism and judgement.”

“And that’s…that’s something we don’t ever want you to deal with. But for fuck’s sakes Johnny for you to think we are somehow ashamed to call your our nephew is just crazy. We love you and your brothers like you are our own.” Nigel says.

“I’m sorry…I guess I’m just in my own head too much. I mean I knew eventually it would have to come out but I thought I would be the one to do it.” Johnny says. “And I just am afraid that people will dig up other information.”

“I’m sure your Dad is already on that.” Regal says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in case you didn't understand, JBL is Johnny's adopted father. Johnny's biological father is Owen Hart and JBL adopted Johnny, Bobby Fish, and Aiden English when he was 12 after Owen passed away.


End file.
